Amourshipping - El Amor contra la Venganza
by FandeSerena91
Summary: Version de Pokemon de la Pelicula: "La Venganza de los Sith"
1. El Miedo es el camino al lado oscuro

Titulo: Amourshipping – La Venganza del Amour

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción.

Sinopsis: Trama adaptada del Amourshipping, basada en la película "Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith".

- Capítulo I: El miedo es el camino al lado oscuro.

"¡Guerra! El Mundo Pokemón se está sumiendo más en la guerra librada por los aliados y los separatistas liderados por el siniestro conde Paul, mientras se orquesta un ataque a la ciudad Lumiose.

Mientras en una maniobra astuta, el temible líder droide, el general Citroid, ha secuestrado al supremo canciller Giovanni.

En un desesperado intento por rescatarlo, 2 Jedis con enviados para rescatarlo de las perversas garras del malvado líder droide…"

Una Batalla sacude los cielos de ciudad lumiose, naves y aviones de los aliados y los separatistas se enfrentan entre sí, mientras dos aviones a toda velocidad se dirigen a la nave insignia separatista, abordo están el maestro jedi, Brock Kenyan y su antiguo aprendiz, el caballero jedi, Ash Ketchum.

Ash: Copio rojo 2, maestro, la nave del general Citroid, está justo adelante – Dijo Ash a su maestro y amigo.

Brock: Oh, esto será muy fácil – Dijo el maestro jedi.

Y de una colina salen un enjambre de cazas separatistas, para proteger la nave insignia.

Brock: Comandante Hobbie, ¿me copias?

Comandante Hobbie: Copio general.

Brock: Que todos los cazas del grupo azul, se unan a la batalla.

Comandante Hobbie: A la orden general Kenyan, todos los cazas en posición de ataque.

Así varios aviones cazas aliados se une a los jedis, y todos están listos para entablar batalla.

Ash: La diversión comienza ahora.

Brock: Deja que pasen.

Y todos comienzan atacarse y varias bajas están en ambos bandos, entre los caídos están el comandante Hobbie, y el caza de Brock es dañado, pero siguen la ruta a la nave y aterrizan en el hangar, son atacados por droides de batalla, pero los jedis lograron destruirlos con sus sables laser.

Ash: ¿Ya has encontrado al canciller, maestro?

Brock: Si Ash, está en el puente de la nave.

Ash: Siento al conde Paul.

Brock: Yo siento una trampa.

Ash: ¿Siguiente paso?

Brock: Activar la trampa.

Pero no notaron que los estaba vigilando el peligroso líder droide separatista, el general Citroid.

General Citroid: ¿Cuál es la situación, capitán?

Capitan: Dos jedis, han sido captados en el pasillo 23.

General Citroid: Justo como lo predijo el conde Paul.

Y Ash y Brock fueron emboscados por más droides, y así entraron a un ascensor, donde los llevaba a su destino, el canciller Giovanni estaba amarrado a una silla, viendo la batalla, así que Ash y Brock se acercaron al canciller.

Brock: Canciller Giovanni ¿Se encuentra bien?

Canciller Giovanni: ¡Conde Paul!

En eso el Señor de los Sith, apareció solo, para afrontar a los jedi.

Canciller Giovanni: No podrán contra él, es un Lord Sith.

Brock: Canciller Giovanni, los Sith son nuestra especialidad.

Ash y Brock, se quitan la túnica jedi, para la batalla.

Conde Paul: Los sables por favor, imagino que no querrán salpicar al canciller.

Brock: Esta vez no escaparas, conde.

En eso los Jedis y el Sith activan sus sables laser iniciando la confrontación, naturalmente el conde está muy confiado.

Conde Paul: Estaba esperando esto.

Ash: Mis poderes se han duplicado desde nuestro último encuentro.

Conde Paul: Bien, cuando mayor es la arrogancia, peor es la caída.

Brock: El exceso de confianza es tu debilidad, conde.

Prosigue el duelo, Paul parece dominar, cuando deja fuera de combate a Brock dejándolo inconsciente, Ash ataca al conde, mientras él se mofa de Ash.

Conde Paul: Siento un gran temor en ti Ketchum, tienes odio, tienes ira; pero no los utilizas.

Ash siguió luchando, hasta que desarmo al conde, una vez en el suelo Ash clama su victoria, en eso el canciller alaba la victoria del Jedi.

Canciller Giovanni: Bien Ash, muy bien, acabalo, acabalo de una vez.

Decía el canciller, mientras el abatido conde lo miraba, Ash se negó, pero le dijo que lo hiciera, y de un tajo, decapito al conde, posteriormente libero al canciller.

Canciller Giovanni: Hiciste bien, era demasiado peligroso dejarlo vivo.

Ash: Lo sé, pero estaba desarmado, no es el camino jedi.

Giovanni: Es algo natural, el asesino a tu padawan Dawn, y tu querías venganza, bien debemos irnos antes que lleguen más droides de batalla.

Ash se dirigió a donde estaba su maestro, pero el canciller le replico.

Canciller Giovanni: Ash, no hay tiempo, debemos escapar antes que sea tarde.

Ash: Esta consiente.

Canciller Giovanni: Déjalo, o jamás podremos escapar.

Ash: Tendrá la misma suerte que nosotros.

Pero en medio la batalla, la nave el general Citroid queda muy dañada por el fuego aliado, pero la tripulación logro estabilizarla, mientras el maestro Borck recobro la conciencia y trataba de escapar con los demás.

Brock: ¿Me perdí de mucho?

Ash: No, maestro, pero ahora debemos escapar.

Pero el temible general Citroid ya había anticipado sus movimientos, y los atrapo en un pasillo, así que fueron llevados a donde estaba el general.

General Citroid: Ah sí, el Pacificador, general Kenyan, lo estábamos esperando.

Brock: ¡General Citroid!

General Citroid: No esperaba menos de su pobre intento de escape. Y, Ash Ketchum, esperaba que alguien de tu reputación fuera algo más, viejo.

Ash: General Citroid, es menos alto de lo que yo imaginaba.

General Citroid: Basura Jedi.

Brock: Esta vez no escaparas.

General Citroid: Estoy deseando añadir, sus sables laser a mi colección.

Brock: Sigue soñando.

En eso como era de esperarse del general, escapo, mientras su nave estaba desplomándose,

Ash: ¡Casi lo teníamos!

Brock: Eso no importa, Ash, ¿Sabes cómo pilotar esta cosa?

Ash: Te refieres a que si se llevar lo que queda de esta chatarra a tierra, abróchense los cinturones.

Canciller Giovanni: Oh cielos.

Ash: Tranquilo canciller, lo bajaremos a ciudad Lumiose.

Brock: Pase lo que pase.

La nave comienza a caer en una bola de fuego por el cielo de ciudad Lumiose, gracias a los aviones bomberos, los jedis fueron capaz de aterrizar la nave en Lumiose, con el canciller intacto. Mientras en el senado de la ciudad, senadores ya esperaban al canciller, mientras hay un dialogo entre Ash y su maestro.

Ash: ¿No vienes maestro?

Brock: No, tengo que reportarme con el consejo jedi, además no tengo valor para los noticieros.

Ash: Pero usted también merece crédito.

Brock: Ash, tú me salvaste de ser derribado, liquidaste al conde Paul, y pilotaste esa chatarra que estaba cayendo.

Ash: Es gracias a su entrenamiento.

Brock: Ash seamos justos, hoy tu eres el héroe, así que hoy es tu día con los políticos.

Ash: Muy bien, pero esta es la décima vez que lo salvo.

Brock: Novena vez, y lo que paso en pueblo aromaflor, no cuenta, te veo en la reunión.

El canciller se encuentra con el maestro jedi, Rowan, y da su noticia.

Maestro Rowan: Canciller Giovanni ¿Se encuentra bien?

Canciller Giovanni: Si, gracias a que sus dos jedi acabaron con el conde Paul, pero desgraciadamente, el general Citroid volvió a escapar.

Maestro Rowan: Siempre trata de huir de una situación desesperada, es un cobarde.

Canciller Giovanni: Si, pero le aseguro que el senado votara por prolongar esta guerra mientras el general Citroid siga activo.

Maestro Rowan: El consejo jedi, discutirá eso.

Mientras Ash, estaba conversando con un senador amigo suyo.

Tracey: Se te agradece el haber salvado al canciller.

Ash: No es nada, senador Sketchit.

Tracey: Pero de nuevo es malo que el general Citroid haya vuelto a escapar.

Ash: Le aseguro senador que esta guerra no terminara hasta que Citroid este hecho pedazos.

Tracey: Hare lo que pueda en el senado.

Ash: Me disculpa un momento.

Tracey: Adelante.

En eso Ash camina a hacia otra parte del edificio del senado, para ver a una persona, y esa persona no es otra que su amada esposa, Serena Yvonne, Senadora de Kalos, al parecer es un bello momento para los dos.

Ash: Te extrañe mucho Serena.

Serena: Se rumoraba que te habían asesinado.

Ash: Tranquila estoy bien, esto o se hubiera prolongado si nos hubieran enviado fuera de Kalos, y si no hubieran secuestrado al canciller.

Serena: Te amo, Ash.

En eso la pareja comparte un beso, pero fue interrumpido cuando Ash noto que los miraban.

Ash: Estoy harto de todo esto, no deberíamos ocultar nuestro amor, como si fuera algo inmoral.

Serena: Ash, eres un caballero jedi y pues…

Ash: Pero, los jedi no pueden casarse, eso no importa ahora.

Serena: Claro que importa, sabíamos que cosas así pasarían, quizás las cosas cambien cuando la guerra termine, pero ahora el mundo te necesita, pero en las sombras de ciudad lumiose y de cualquier otra ciudad, pero más que nada en el fondo de mi corazón, yo siempre te amare.

Ash: Te ves realmente hermosa en la oscuridad.

Serena: Ash…

Y volvieron a abrazarse, pero Ash noto que su esposa estaba un poco rara, así que le pregunto qué sucedía.

Ash: Estas temblando ¿Sucedió algo?

Serena: Pues… sucedió algo maravilloso, Ash… estoy embarazada.

Ash: Pues… es una gran noticia.

Serena: ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

Ash: No te preocupes por eso ahora ¿Si? Este es un momento dichoso, el más dichoso de mi vida.

En eso la pareja vuelven a abrazarse, pero en otra parte del mundo, en la región Hoenn, el general Citroid, se dirige a un bastión de los separatistas, y en un cuarto recibe una llamada del jefe supremo, el señor oscuro de los Sith, Darth Shattra.

General Citroid: ¿Si, Lord Shattra?

Darth Shattra: General Citroid, le sugiero que traslade a los separatistas al valle charicifico.

General Citroid: Como desee mi lord.

Darth Shattra: El fin de esta guerra se acerca general.

General Citroid: Pero la pérdida del conde Paul.

Darth Shattra: La muerte de Darth Thanaton, era una muerte necesaria, pronto tendré un nuevo aprendiz, uno más joven y más poderoso.

Mientras es de noche en ciudad Lumiose, Ash y esposa; pasan su noche en su casa, Serena estaba en el balcón cepillando su cabello, mientras su esposo la observa.

Serena: Ash, quiero tener a nuestro bebe en pueblo Boceto, podemos vivir ahí sin que nadie nos moleste.

Ash: Eres tan…hermosa.

Serena: Sera porque estoy enamorada.

Ash: No, es porque yo estoy enamorado de ti.

Serena: ¿El amor te ha cegado?

Ash: Jajajajaja, no me refería a eso.

Serena: Seguro debe ser eso.

Mientras en la noche, Ash tiene pesadillas, similares a las que tenía que decían la muerte de su padawan Dawn, a manos del conde Paul. El soñaba a su mujer durante su parto.

Serena: ¡Ash, ayúdame por favor!

Ash se despierta súbitamente, conmocionado y asustado; así que se levanta y sale al pórtico, Serena se despierta y mira cómo sale de la habitación, luego se ve a Ash sentado en una silla, y Serena se acerca detrás de él.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa?

Ash: No, no pasa nada, aún recuerdo cuando te di esto.

Serena: ¿Cuándo será el día en que seamos honestos, el uno con el otro Ash?

Ash: Tuve un sueño.

Serena: ¿Malo?

Ash: Iguales a los que tenía sobre Dawn, antes que fuera asesinada.

Serena: ¿Qué pasa?

Ash: Esta vez eras tú.

Serena: Dime.

Ash: Fue solo un sueño.

Ash hace una pausa, pero luego le dice la verdad a su esposa.

Ash: Morías en el parto.

Serena: ¿Y él bebe?

Ash: No lo sé.

Serena: Fue solo un sueño.

Ash: No dejare que este se haga realidad.

Serena: Este bebe cambiara nuestras vidas, si se enteran de eso, quizás deje de ser senadora, y si el consejo jedi descubre que eres el padre serás….

Ash: Lo sé, lo sé.

Serena: ¿Crees que Brock, nos pueda ayudar?

Ash: No necesitamos su ayuda, nuestro bebe es una bendición.

En eso Ash abraza a su esposa, a la mañana siguiente Ash fue al Templo Jedi, y estaba hablando con el Gran maestro Oak.

Maestro Oak: ¿Premoniciones?, Premoniciones. Estos sueños que tienes es sobre…

Ash: Sufrimiento, dolor, muerte.

Maestro Oak: ¿Y todo esto recae sobre ti o sobre alguien?

Ash: Sobre alguien.

Maestro Oak: ¿Cercano a ti?

Ash: Si.

Maestro Oak: Debes tener cuidado cuando miras al futuro Ash, el temor a la pérdida es camino al lado oscuro.

Ash: No permitiré que se hagan realidad maestro Oak.

Maestro Oak: Alégrate por aquellos que se unen a Arceus, llorarlos y extrañarlos no debes.

Ash: ¿Qué debo hacer maestro?

Maestro Oak: Debes entrenar, para dejar ir lo que no deseas perder.

Tras la reunión con el maestro Oak, Ash va a ver a su maestro.

Ash: Perdona maestro, no tengo excusa.

Brock: Tranquilo, las cosas están bien, hemos liberado ciudad Yantra, y el maestro Flint traslado sus tropas a ciudad Plateada.

Ash: Aun no hay rastros del general Citroid ¿me imagino?

Brock: Es como buscar una aguja en un pajar.

Después Ash va a ver al canciller Giovanni.

Canciller Giovanni: Te has vuelto muy poderoso Ash, ¿no te preguntas porque te han alejado del consejo jedi?

Ash: Ya me llegara el momento, cuando madure.

Canciller Giovanni: La edad no mide la habilidad, creo que ven algo en ti que temen. Ash he decido nombrarte mi representante personal en el consejo.

Ash: ¿Yo, ser un maestro? No creo que el consejo lo acepte.

Canciller Giovanni: Yo creo que sí, ellos te necesitan más de lo que crees.

¿Acaso el canciller está tentando a Ash? ¿Las pesadillas que él tiene sobre Serena, se harán realidad? ¿Darán con el paradero del general Citroid?

Continuara….


	2. El Miedo es camino a la Ira

Titulo: Amourshipping – El Amor contra la Venganza

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción.

Sinopsis: Trama adaptada del Amourshipping, basada en la película "Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith".

- Capítulo II: El miedo es camino a la ira.

En el capítulo anterior, el caballero jedi; Ash y su maestro jedi; Brock, ha rescatado al canciller Giovanni y eliminado al conde Paul, pero ahora el joven jedi, está teniendo pesadillas que auguran la muerte de su esposa Serena, y teme que se hagan realidad, por ello debe buscar más poder para salvarla, pero eso conllevaría a caer en el lado oscuro.

Ash se encuentra en el Templo Jedi, justo ahora hay reunión del consejo, y todos deliberan sobre donde estará el general Citroid, en eso Ash habla.

Ash: Y por eso creo que si debo estar en el consejo, debería ser maestro jedi.

Maestro Rowan: Estas en este consejo, pero no te otorgamos el título de maestro.

Ash: ¿Qué? Esto es inaudito, no es justo; ¿Cómo puedo estar en el consejo, y no ser maestro?

Maestro Rowan: Siéntate, joven Ketchum.

Ash: Perdona maestro.

Maestro Carrasco Encina: Bien, dejando de lado el asunto del general Citroid; nuestra prioridad son los ataques a los separatistas a Pueblo hojas gemelas.

Maestro Elm: Cierto, es un importante bastión que no debemos perder.

Maestro Oak: Debo ir a Hojas gemelas, yo dirigiré la defensa.

Maestro Rowan: Bien, el maestro Oak, ira a Hojas gemelas, que Arceus nos acompañe.

Terminada la reunión, Ash y maestro están en uno de los pasillos del templo.

Ash: Como puede ser que este en consejo y no ser maestro.

Brock: Tranquilo Ash, debes sentirte honrado, alguien a tu edad que ingresa al consejo, nunca había pasado esto en nuestra historia.

Ash: Pero, ese no es el caso.

Brock: En realidad, tu amigo, el canciller Giovanni; gracias a sus influencias.

Ash: Pero, no pienses mal maestro; él fue mi primer tutor, me ayudo desde que vine del pueblo paleta.

Brock: Ash; no te dije, pero el consejo me dado una misión para ti.

Ash: ¿Una misión?

Brock: El consejo quiere que informes de todos los movimientos del canciller Giovanni.

Ash: ¿Quieren que espíen al canciller? Eso es…traición.

Brock: Le debemos lealtad al senado, no aun líder, que ha estado en el poder más tiempo del que debía estarlo.

Esa tarde Ash y Serena estaban en casa hablando sobre la guerra.

Ash: A veces me pregunto qué le paso a la orden Jedi, esta guerra ha destruido los principios de la república.

Serena: No te has preguntado, si la república es la fuerza que buscamos destruir.

Ash: No creo lo que dices, suenas como una separatista.

Serena: Esta guerra comenzó por falta de dialogo, tu eres cercano al canciller, por favor pide al canciller que termine esta guerra.

Ash: No me pidas que haga eso.

Serena: ¿Qué tienes?

Ash: No es nada.

Serena: No hagas eso, no me apartes; déjame ayudarte; abrázame, como lo hiciste en ese lago, cuando solo importaba nuestro amor; no conspiraciones, no políticas ni guerra.

Más tarde esa noche, Ash visita al canciller, y este al parecer le tiene buenas noticias.

Ash: ¿Deseaba verme canciller?

Canciller Giovanni: Si así es, de hecho tengo excelentes noticias, por favor, salgan.

En eso otros que estaban con el canciller, salen de su oficina, y dejan a solas a Ash y al canciller.

Canciller Giovanni: Mis informantes, me han dicho que han visto al general Citroid en Ciudad Malvalona, en la región Hoenn.

Ash: Al fin capturaremos a ese monstruo y la guerra terminara.

Canciller Giovanni: ¿Y cómo aceptaron los maestros que entraras al consejo?

Ash: Pues aún me niegan el título de maestro.

Canciller Giovanni: Bueno todo a su tiempo, pero espero que seas maestro.

A la mañana siguiente, el maestro Oak parte a la batalla en hojas gemelas y antes de la batalla se comunicó con el consejo y Ash dio la información del canciller Giovanni sobre el general Citroid.

Maestro Sycamore: ¿Así que el general Citroid está en Hoenn?

Ash: Si al parecer ciudadanos de la ciudad, enviaron el mensaje en códigos.

Maestro Oak: Es vital parar al general Citroid, para que termine esta guerra.

Ash: Y además el canciller ha pedido que dirija el ataque.

Maestro Rowan: El consejo decide a quien enviar, no el canciller.

Maestro Elm: ¿Y a quién enviamos?

Maestro Abedul: Yo sugiero que enviemos al maestro Kenyan.

Y todos aceptan la decisión del consejo, y Ash y su maestro conversan antes de irse.

Ash: Perdona maestro, no se sabido apreciar tus enseñanzas, he sido arrogante.

Brock: No digas eso Ash; eres sabio y poderoso, te he entrenado desde niño, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, y ten paciencia, seguro el consejo no tardara en convertirte en maestro.

Ash: Maestro, cuídate y que Arceus te acompañe.

Brock: Adiós viejo amigo, y que Arceus te acompañe también.

Y el maestro parte para Ciudad Malvalona en Hoenn, junto a sus tropas, mientras que Ash, vuelve a tener la visión de Serena en el parto, pero esta vez su maestro aparece en ella, Ash está en casa con su esposa.

Ash: ¿Brock estuvo aquí verdad?

Serena: Vino esta mañana.

Ash: ¿Qué quería?

Serena: Te nota estresado, se preocupa por ti.

En eso Ash vuelve a hablar a su esposa.

Ash: No soy el jedi que debería ser, quiero más, pero sé que no es justo.

Serena: Te exiges demasiado, además ellos confían sus vidas en ti.

Ash: Pero ellos, siento que no confían en mí, pero eso no importa, además debo hacerme más fuerte, por lo de….

Serena: No moriré en el parto, te lo prometo.

Ash: No, yo te lo prometo.

Mientras en la Región Hoenn, el maestro Brock llego a su destino, y los rumores eran ciertos, el general Citroid estaba ahí, pero antes dijo al comandante Airzel que no atacara hasta dentro de unos 10 minutos, así que se escabullo dentro de la base, antes los líderes separatistas se fueron de ahí por orden del Lord Sith, y ahí encontró al general Citroid, y en eso se presentó ante él.

Brock: Hola a todos.

General Citroid: General Kenyan, en verdad es alguien muy valiente, mátenlo.

En eso sus guardaespaldas se enfrentan al jedi, pero este los derrota con suma facilidad, en eso los droides están dispuestos a atacar al jedi, pero les ordeno retroceder.

General Citroid: Retrocedan, de este pedazo de escoria jedi, me ocupare yo.

Brock: ¿Qué esperas?

General Citroid: Ingenuo, fui entrenado en todas las artes de combate jedi, por el conde Paul, ataca Kenyan.

En eso el droide activa varios sables laser, pertenecientes a otros Jedi que el mismo derroto y el jedi y el general droide entablan un duelo corto que es interrumpido, por la aparición de las tropas republicanas; en eso el droide está listo para seguir el duelo.

General Citroid: Con ejército o no, debes saber que estás perdido.

Brock: No lo creo.

Pero en vez de atacar, el líder droide escapa, pero el jedi sale en su persecución, mientras en el Templo Jedi se informa la situación.

Comandante Aizel: Perdone la interrupción maestro Rowan, el general Kenyan ha encontrado al general Citroid hemos comenzado el ataque.

Maestro Rowan: Gracias comandante, Ash lleva este informe al canciller, su reacción nos dará una idea de sus intenciones.

Ash: Si maestro.

Maestro Rowan: Siento que el lado oscuro rodea al canciller, temo que corremos grave peligro,

Maestro Carrasco Encina: Posiblemente con la destrucción del general Citroid, los senadores le darán más poderes al canciller, por eso debemos poner a uno nuevo.

Maestro Rowan: Entonces debemos actuar, pero mantendremos intacto el senado.

Maestro Oak: Debemos ser cautelosos.

Mientras con Ash ya se encuentra con el Canciller.

Ash: Canciller Giovanni, el maestro Kenyan ha encontrado al general Citroid.

Canciller Giovanni: Me alegra eso, al fin esta guerra llegara a su fin.

En eso Ash mira que en uno de los pasillos hay un relieve de una batalla entre lo que parecen ser Jedi vs. Sith de tiempos inmemoriales, en eso el canciller vuelve a hablar.

Canciller Giovanni: Te han pedido que me espíes ¿verdad?

Ash: ¿Cómo lo supo?

Canciller Giovanni: Yo también, tengo mis nociones sobre todo. Existió un señor oscuro de los Sith que aprendió el cómo alargar vida, crearla y sobre todo como evitar la muerte, este enseño a su aprendiz todo lo que sabía, y ese aprendiz lo mato mientras dormía. Aprende a usar el lado oscuro; Ash y serás más poderoso que cualquier Jedi.

En eso Ash se sorprende y activa su sable laser.

Ash: ¿Conoce el lado oscuro?; Usted es un Señor Sith, ¡Voy a entregarlo al consejo Jedi!

Canciller Giovanni: Si me destruyen; no podrás salvar a Serena… tu esposa de una muerte segura.

En eso Ash parte para el templo Jedi, mientras con Brock, encontró al líder droide y reanudaron el duelo, pero tras desarmar al droide, este ataca cuerpo a cuerpo y cuando ya parecía ganar, el maestro Jedi, utiliza su sable y finalmente acaba con el droide. Después en el Templo Jedi, Ash y el Maestro Rowan, tienen una conversación.

Ash: Maestro espere.

Maestro Rowan: Ash, el general Citroid ha sido vencido, iremos a ver que el canciller abandone el poder.

Ash: No lo hará, maestro me enterado de una terrible verdad.

Maestro Rowan: ¿Qué sucede, Ash?

Ash: El canciller Giovanni es un Señor Sith.

Maestro Rowan: ¿Un Señor Sith?

Ash: Si, conoce mucho del lado oscuro, y al parecer es el que estábamos buscando.

Maestro Rowan: ¿Estás seguro?

Ash: Absolutamente, él se descubrió ante mí.

Maestro Rowan: Nuestro mayores temores se han hecho realidad, debemos actuar rápido si queremos que los Jedi sobrevivan.

Ash: Maestro, el canciller es muy poderoso, déjenme ir con ustedes.

Maestro Rowan: Noto una gran confusión en ti Ash, quédate y espera en la cámara del consejo hasta que regresemos, si lo que me has dicho es cierto, te ganaras su confianza, espéranos.

Ash: Si maestro.

En eso Ash espera en la cámara del consejo Jedi, y mientras lo hace medita las palabras que le dijo el canciller, que si lo destruían, su esposa Serena, podría morir, así que Ash se dejó llevar y fue a auxiliar al canciller. Mientras el maestro Rowan, el maestro Elm, el maestro Sycamore y el maestro Abedul van a la oficina del canciller.

Canciller Giovanni: Maestro Rowan, supongo que el general Citroid ha sido vencido, no esperaba verlo aquí.

Maestro Rowan: En el nombre del senado y la república, queda arrestado canciller.

Canciller Giovanni: ¿Me está amenazando maestro Jedi?

Maestro Rowan: El senado decidirá su suerte.

Canciller Giovanni: ¡Yo soy el senado!

Maestro Rowan: Aun no.

Así que el canciller muestra un sable laser y lo activa.

Canciller Giovanni: Es traición entonces.

En eso el malvado Sith salta y ataca, los maestros Elm y Abedul caen sin poder defenderse, mientras Rowan y Sycamore se defienden, pero Sycamore es igualmente abatido por el Sith y solo queda Rowan y el Sith, en medio del duelo Ash llega al edificio del senado y corre presuroso para ayudarlo, y en la oficina tras un intenso duelo el maestro Rowan logra desarmar al Sith, y justo en ese instante Ash entra y ve la escena.

Maestro Rowan: Queda arrestado mi lord.

Canciller Giovanni: Ash, te dije que llegaría a esto; los Jedi tomaran el control.

Maestro Rowan: La Opresión de los Sith jamás volverá, han fracasado.

Canciller Giovanni: No, no ¡No! Será tu caída.

En eso le ataca con un poder similar a la repulsión, pero el maestro se defiende.

Canciller Giovanni: ¡Es un traidor!

Maestro Rowan: ¡Él es el traidor!

Canciller Giovanni: Yo tengo el poder para salvar a tu amada, debes decidir.

Maestro Rowan; No escuches su voz Ash.

Canciller Giovanni: No dejes que me mate…ya no resisto, estoy…muy…cansado, Ash…ya no puedo seguir.

Maestro Rowan: Voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

Ash: No, el merece un juicio.

Maestro Rowan: Tiene el control del senado y de las cortes, es arriesgado dejarlo con vida.

Canciller Giovanni: Por favor, ayúdenme.

Ash: No es el camino Jedi, merece vivir.

Canciller Giovanni: Por favor no.

Ash: Lo necesito vivo.

Canciller Giovanni: Por favor, no….

Ash: ¡No!

¿Qué pasara con Ash? ¿Habrá caído en el lado oscuro? ¿Que pasara con el maestro Rowan?

Continuara…


	3. La Ira es camino al Odio

Titulo: Amourshipping – El Amor contra la Venganza

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción.

Sinopsis: Trama adaptada del Amourshipping, basada en la película "Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith".

- Capítulo III: La Ira es el camino al Odio

En el capítulo anterior, el caballero jedi; Ash descubre que el canciller Giovanni es un Señor Sith, y le informa al maestro Rowan la situación, pero al creer que podía perder a su amada Serena; Ash corre para el senado en un intento de salvar al canciller, aunque traiga consecuencias terribles.

Ash se encuentra en la oficina del canciller, justo ahora el maestro Rowan, está por acabar con el canciller que se descubrió que era en efecto un Señor Oscuro de los Sith.

Ash: No es el camino Jedi, merece vivir.

Canciller Giovanni: Por favor no.

Ash: Lo necesito vivo.

Canciller Giovanni: Por favor, no….

Ash: ¡No!

En eso Ash activa su sable laser y en un rápido movimiento desarma al maestro Rowan, su mano ha sido cortada y lo deja desarmado, lo cual le da al malvado Sith el chance de acabarlo, usando un ataque parecido a relámpagos desde su mano.

Darth Shattra: ¡Yo no tengo límite en mi poder!

Y tras atacarlo por un momento, lo arroja desde su oficina en lo alto del edificio del senado; Ash esta aterrado por lo que hizo.

Ash: ¿Qué, que fue lo que hice?

Darth Shattra: Estas cumpliendo tu destino Ash; conviértete en mi aprendiz y te enseñare a usar el lado oscuro de la Fuerza.

Ash: Hare lo que usted me diga.

Darth Shattra: Bien.

Ash: Solo ayúdeme a salvar la vida de Serena; yo no puedo vivir sin ella.

Darth Shattra: Solo juntos seremos lo bastante poderosos como para lograrlo.

Ash: Me entrego… a sus enseñanzas.

Darth Shattra: Bien… bien. La Fuerza es intensa en ti, en un poderoso Sith te convertirás; desde hoy serás conocido como, Darth…Venamis.

Darth Venamis: Gracias… mi maestro.

Darth Shattra: Levántate.

Mientras en hojas gemelas, el maestro Oak sintió la perturbación en la fuerza. En ciudad Lumiose el Sith le seguía hablando.

Darth Shattra: Tengo una tarea para ti, como los Jedi armaron esta conspiración, deben ser detenidos, sino tú, yo y todos los senadores seremos atacados por ellos.

Darth Venamis: Estoy de acuerdo, el siguiente movimiento del consejo Jedi será contra el senado.

Darth Shattra: Todos los Jedi, incluido tu amigo Brock Kenyan; son enemigos de la república, quiero que vayas al templo Jedi y los acabes; haz lo que debas hacer Lord Venamis, no vaciles, no tengas piedad; solo así serás lo suficientemente poderoso en el lado oscuro para salvar a Serena.

Darth Venamis: ¿Qué pasara con los Jedi dispersos por el mundo?

Darth Shattra: Me encargare que paguen por su traición. Después del ataque al templo, quiero que vayas al valle charicifico y acaba con el virrey James y con los demás líderes Separatistas. Una vez más los Sith gobernaran el mundo, y nos llegara la paz.

En eso Ash parte con un batallón al templo Jedi, y ahí comienza una cacería de Jedi en el templo, mientras el nuevo Padawan de Ash, Clemont y su hermana menor, la iniciada jedi; Bonnie, sienten que algo está pasando.

Bonnie: ¿Lo sentiste, hermano?

Clemont: Si, percibo el lado oscuro, hay un Sith en el templo, Corelia; tú y Bonnie escapen.

Corelia: Esta bien, pero ten cuidado.

Clemont: Bien, pondré a prueba mi entrenamiento.

Mientras en otra sala del templo; el caído Ash entra en la biblioteca. Pero se encuentra con la maestra Ivy, bibliotecaria del Templo.

Darth Venamis: Exijo los códigos de acceso a los hololibros.

Maestra Ivy: ¿Y quién lo ordena?

Darth Venamis: El supremo canciller Giovanni.

Maestra Ivy: El canciller, no tiene autorización para nuestros archivos, solo el consejo Jedi.

En eso la maestra empuña su sable, pero el Sith la levanta y activa su arma, en un rápido y cruel movimiento la empala en su sable, asesinándola.

Darth Venamis: ¡El consejo Jedi, no está más al mando!

En eso Ash ordena al comandante Stoica, atacar con sus tropas el templo, mientras unos jedi le plantan batalla al Sith.

Roark: No te saldrás con la tuya Ketchum.

Astrid: Pagaras por tu locura, Sith.

Lectro: Ríndete no puedes vencernos.

Koga: Baja el arma y ríndete pacíficamente.

Surge: Es hora de rendirte, traidor.

En eso los 5 jedi atacan al Señor Sith, pero por desgracia Ash; los derrota con suma facilidad y los mata sin piedad.

Darth Venamis: ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?, esperaba más de los Jedi.

Falkner: Ríndete y no te matare.

Blaine: No bajes la guarida Padawan, percibo el lado oscuro en él.

Morty: No te perdonare que hayas matado a mi maestro.

Pryce: Sabia que tarde o temprano abrazarías el lado oscuro.

Clair: Todos unidos lucharemos, la fuerza es nuestra aliada, y con ella venceremos a los Sith.

Darth Venamis: Adelante, entre mas Jedi, será más divertido.

Otro duelo más; los padawan Falkner y Morty caen ante el Sith tras un corto duelo, los maestros aun resistían ante el poderoso Sith, hasta que Clair lo vence, y cuando iba a acabarlo entran las tropas y en medio de los disparos; los maestros Blaine y Pryce cayeron, pero la maestra Claire resiste los disparos, y toma otro sable más y es más peligrosa, en eso Ash se recupera y usando sus nuevos poderes, estrangula a la Jedi, matándola al instante. En eso las tropas aseguran la biblioteca del templo. Ash sigue combatiendo y matando Jedi, por el camino se topa con una de los mejores Jedi, Cynthia, ex padawan del maestro Oak y una experta del combate Jedi.

Darth Venamis: Vaya, Cynthia, eres a quien deseaba enfrentar.

Cynthia: Ash, es cierto; te has vuelto un Sith.

Darth Venamis: Ese que tú conoces ya no existe. Ahora y para siempre soy Venamis, y es hora de parar el complot de los Jedi.

Cynthia: ¿Complot?

Darth Venamis: No seas inocente, todos los Jedi quieren derrocar al canciller, ahora es tiempo que paguen por su traición.

Cynthia: Percibo el lado oscuro en ti, sabes que no me contendré, Señor Oscuro.

Darth Venamis: Veamos lo que es capaz, la mejor combatiente del templo Jedi.

Y Ash estaba emocionado por enfrentar a la mejor maestra de combate Jedi, y Cynthia se defendía de los ataques del Sith, era un empate, ambos eran grandes duelistas; y Ash pronto venció a la Jedi, pero en vez de matarla; le perdonó la vida.

Darth Venamis: Te perdono la vida, porque me diste un gran duelo, pero hay un maestro más a quien venceré y sin duda a este lo matare, pero porque te respeto te dejare vivir; ahora escapa del Templo, junta a los iniciados y a mi padawan Clemont y escóndanse.

Pero seguía el ataque al templo y mas Jedi caían ya sea por los disparos o a manos de Venamis, en eso Cynthia encuentra a Clemont.

Cynthia: Padawan, espera.

Clemont: Maestra, ¿Qué sucede?

Cynthia: Busca a tu hermana menor y los demás iniciados, estamos bajo ataque, y no puedo explicarlo pero debemos escapar.

Clemont: Bien, pero ¿No ha visto a mi maestro?

Cynthia: Ash, pues… está defendiéndose de los atacantes.

Clemont: Debo ir a ayudarlo.

Cynthia: No, él me ha dicho que debes escapar.

Clemont: Pero…

Cynthia: Padawan, obedece.

En eso la maestra, Clemont, Corelia, Bonnie y varios iniciados escapan del Templo y se esconden en otra región. Mientras el Sith continua el asalto y vence a cualquier Jedi que se le pone en el camino, y por el camino se encuentra con la padawan de otro maestro jedi, la caballero Jedi Maylene.

Darth Venamis: Maylene, la adorada aprendiz del maestro Amaro, ¿Vienes a recibirme?

Maylene: Si, pero para derrotarte, eras un buen Jedi, y ahora osas atacarnos ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?

Darth Venamis: Ahora soy el que castiga a los traidores a la república, es hora que te conviertas en una con la fuerza.

Maylene: Bien, pero no he venido sola, ahora te enfrentaras a algunos de los mejores caballeros y maestros del templo.

En eso aparecen 11 Jedis más para enfrentar al Sith.

Brawly: En nombre de la orden Jedi, caerás Jedi caído.

Flannery: Y pensar que te admiraba, ahora eres mi enemigo.

Cress: Pagaras por tu traición, Ash.

Gardenia: Por el bien de los Jedi, debes ser eliminado, Sith.

Clay: Eras un prodigio para nosotros, que vergüenza, abrazar el lado oscuro y atacarnos.

Burgh: Y pensar que tenía razón, eras peligroso, y no debieron entrenarte.

Brycen: Ciento bondad en ti, abandona el lado oscuro.

Cheren: El lado oscuro es la perdición, y tu estas perdido.

Drew: Y pensar que te considere para ser mi maestro, ahora te castigare.

Ciprian: Aun no es tarde para arrepentirse, abandona el lado oscuro, y enfrenta lo que has hecho.

Zakuro: No traten de razonar con él, el ya no es más Ash.

Drayden: Solo te destruirás a ti mismo, pero te destruiremos antes que termines de destruirnos.

Darth Venamis: Vaya, así que creen que pueden contra mí, ahora soy más poderoso que cualquiera de ustedes, hoy su complot ha caído, así como ustedes como orden caerán.

Maylene: ¿Acaso a Dawn, le gustaría ver que su adorado maestro la traiciono? Fue mejor que haya muerto para evitar ver la clase de monstruo que te convertiste.

El solo mencionar a su padawan asesinada, vasto para enfurecerlo y atacar con furia a los Jedi, y con esa Ira y Odio los destruyo en pocos segundos, Maylene no podía creerlo, todos los Jedi que lo enfrentaron estaban muertos.

Darth Venamis: Ahora sigues tú.

Maylene: No te tengo miedo.

Darth Venamis: Prepárate para tu peor pesadilla, Maylene.

Este combate duro, pero al estar ella en un balcón, el Sith salto para abajo, y Maylene lo siguió cuando estaba abajo del balcón, Ash uso la fuerza para romper el balcón y con el aplastarla, lo cual le causó la muerte a la Jedi. Amaro y los últimos Jedis que quedaban vieron la escena.

Darth Venamis: Tu querida Padawan ya no existe más.

Amaro: Pagaras por esto Ketchum.

Así prosiguió una última batalla, Ash siempre quiso desafiar al mejor espadachín de la orden, naturalmente Amaro era más desafiante que Cynthia, Dianta y los otros maestros. Pero sabía que no sería fácil vencer a Ketchum, en eso los otros Jedi iban a auxiliar a Amaro, pero Ash, bajo una estatua y bloqueo el paso, en eso el maestro les dijo que reunieran a los Jedi que quedaran y huyeran.

Amaro: Puede que me derrotes, pero aun habrán Jedi que te desafiaran.

Darth Venamis: No importa donde se escondan, los encontrare yo o las tropas y recibirán su castigo.

En eso el maestro empuja a Ash, y este cae al suelo y pierde su sable laser, el maestro se aproxima para darle el golpe de gracia y Ash usa la fuerza para atraer su sable y lo activa, y lo usa para matar al maestro por la espalda, con el Jedi abatido, Ash dijo lo siguiente.

Darth Venamis: Este será un día largamente recordado por la república.

Y mientras con los Jedi dispersos en el mundo, la muchos caen a manos de las tropas republicanas ante la Orden 66, por el canciller Giovanni; entre las victimas están el maestro Carrasco en Ciudad Azafrán, la maestra Orayza en Ciudad Trigal, el maestro Anibal en Ciudad Cerezo, el maestro Manati en Ciudad Azuliza, el maestro Byron en Ciudad Portual, la maestra Glacia en Ciudad Vetusta, el maestro Sixto en Ciudad Sosiego, el maestro Dracón en pueblo Arena, la maestra Kikuno en pueblo Arcilla, el caballero Alecrán en Ciudad Caelestis, el caballero Fausto en Ciudad Rocavelo, en Ciudad Gres, el maestro Mirto en Ciudad Fayenza, la maestra Shikimi en pueblo Ocre y varios otros maestros y caballeros Jedi. El maestro Brock es uno de los supervivientes a la orden, y escapa de Ciudad Malvalona, y desesperadamente busca contactar a cualquier Jedi.

Brock: A todos los Jedi, respondan, aquí el maestro Kenyan, respondan ¿Qué estará pasando? De pronto mis tropas me atacaron, esto no me gusta nada, espero Ash este bien.

En otras partes de la Ciudad Lumiose, se ven las llamas del Templo Jedi, y el departamento de Serena no es la excepción, ella mira el incendio del templo, en eso uno de sus sirvientes llega.

Cilán: Mi lady, la oficina del canciller informa, que el maestro Ash, volvió al templo Jedi, pero no se preocupe, seguro está bien.

Pero Serena teme por la seguridad de Ash, y se pone a llorar, creyendo que algo malo le pudo haber sucedido a su esposo, es eso el senador Sketchit va al templo para ver que sucedía.

Senador Sketchit: ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Comandante Stoica: Ha sucedido una rebelión, no se preocupe todo está bajo control. Lo siento señor debe retirarse.

Senador Sketchit: Eso parece.

Pero cuando se disponía a irse, uno de los últimos padawan en pie ataco a los soldados republicanos, pero tras resistir el joven padawan fue abatido por los soldados.

Senador Skeychit: ¡No!

Sargento Anubis: No se preocupen, déjenlo ir.

Mientras el maestro Oak, que también sobrevivió a la emboscada, salió del pueblo hojas gemelas y pronto fue rescatado por el Senador Sketchit y sus demás compañeros. En lo que quedaba de la base separatista de ciudad Malvalona, el comandante Airzel continua buscando al maestro Brock.

Comandante Airzel: ¿Encontraron a Kenyan?

Soldado: Señor, nadie sobreviviría a esa caída.

Comandante Airzel: Suban sus hombres a la nave.

Mientras el maestro Jedi, se hace con un avión separatista y sale de ciudad Malvalona, en eso busca contacto con algún aliado o Jedi.

Brock: ¿Me copia alguien? Código de emergencia 45, no tengo señal en ninguna frecuencia.

¿?: Maestro Kenyan.

Brock: Repita.

Senador Sketchit: Maestro Kenyan.

Brock: Senador Kenyan, mis tropas me traicionaron, necesito apoyo.

Senador Sketchit: Rescatamos al maestro Oak, todo parece indicar que fue una emboscada en general, le envió las coordenadas de nuestra ubicación.

Mientras en Ciudad Lumiose, Ash se encuentra en casa, y su esposa Serena, corre para abrazarlo, y ella nerviosa y preocupada le pregunta que pasaba.

Serena: Ash ¿Estas bien? Oí que hubo un ataque en el templo Jedi, el humo se ve desde aquí.

Ash: Tranquila, estoy bien.

Serena: ¿Qué sucedió?

Ash: Los Jedi intentaron derrocar la república, y escuche que el maestro Rowan intento asesinar al canciller.

Serena: ¿Qué va a pasar?

Ash: No traicionare jamás a la república; mi lealtad está contigo y la república.

Serena: ¿Y qué paso con Brock?

Ash: No lo sé, muchos Jedi murieron.

Serena: Tengo miedo.

Ash: Tranquila mi amor, todo estará bien, solo nosotros y nuestro hijo. Debo ir al valle charicifico, los líderes Separatistas están ahí, voy a poner fin a esta guerra de una vez por todas, espérame hasta que vuelva.

En eso Ash besa a su esposa, en su corazón sabe que lo que hace está mal, pero lo hace por salvar a Serena, ella está preocupada porque quizás la republica acuse a su marido de traidor. Mientras el maestro Kenyan se reúne con el senador Sketchit y el maestro Oak, en un lugar secreto.

Brock: ¿Cuántos Jedi sobrevivieron?

Maestro Oak: No tenemos noticias de ninguno, hasta ahora.

Senador Sketchit: Yo vi cuando miles de soldados asaltaban el templo Jedi.

Brock: Supongo que los Jedi que sobrevivieron a esta masacre, trataran de regresar al templo, y esos soldados esperaran para matarlos.

Maestro Oak: Debemos ir al templo, y evitar que cualquier Jedi regrese.

Mientras con Ash llego al valle charicifico, y dejo su avión en uno de los hangares del bunker separatista, y se dirigió al centro de mando donde estaban los líderes. Hace unos minutos Lord Shattra les informo que su nuevo aprendiz iría para "encargarse de ellos".

Virrey James: Bienvenido, lo estábamos esperando Lord Venamis.

Y Ash comenzó a sellar el bunker para su nueva misión; Eliminar a los separatistas. Mientras en todo el mundo, el canciller Giovanni transmitió un mensaje el cual acusaba a los Jedi de traidores a la república, todos estaban impresionados.

Mientras en el templo Jedi, Brock y el Maestro Oak, descubren lo que sucedió ahí, todos los Jedi estaban muertos.

Brock: Ni siquiera estos niños sobrevivieron.

Maestro Oak: Los clones no mataron a este Padawan, un sable laser fue.

Brock: ¿Quién? ¿Quién pudo haber sido?

Mientras en el Valle Charicifico, Ash estaba acabando con los Líderes Separatistas, ellos rogaban por su vida al Sith, pero los asesinaba a sangre fría.

Domino: Por favor perdone mi vida, no….

Atila: Espera tu eres….Ahh…

Profesor Sebastián: No…

Butch: Alto, no….

Cassidy: Los Jedi respetan la…

Darth Venamis: ¿Quién sigue?

Jessie: No espera, Lord Shattra nos prometió una recompensa y no….

Darth Venamis: Pues yo soy la recompensa.

James: Ya termino la guerra, Lord Shattra nos prometió paz, solo queremos…Whaaa…

Y Ash de un tajo acabo con él al final, porque lo odiaba, debido a que en repetidas ocasiones el trato de matar a su esposa Serena. Mientras en el Templo Jedi, Brock y el maestro Oak, recibieron un mensaje de Cynthia, todos los Jedi que sobrevivieron se estaban reuniendo en Ciudad Jubileo, ahí se reagruparían; Pero el maestro Kenyan sospechaba quien era el atacante, y tras ver los videos de seguridad, vio con horror que Ash era quien ataco el templo.

Brock: Esto no puede ser, no…

Maestro Oak: Terrible es esta pérdida, debemos acabar con los Sith.

Brock: Envíeme a matar al canciller, no matare a Ash.

Maestro Oak: El poder para enfrentar a Lord Shattra no tienes.

Brock: Es como mi hermano no puedo.

Maestro Oak: Ash ha caído en el lado oscuro, el muchacho que entrenaste ya no existe, fue consumido por Darth Venamis.

Brock: No sé a dónde lo ha enviado el canciller, no sé a dónde buscarlo.

Maestro Oak: Usa tus instintos Brock, y podrás encontrarlo.

Y usándolos, Brock fue a donde la persona más cercana a Ash; su esposa Serena, quizás ella sabía a donde estaba.

Brock: ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo viste?

Serena: Ayer.

Brock: ¿Y sabes dónde está?

Serena: No.

Brock: Serena, necesito tu ayuda, Ash está en grave peligro.

Serena: ¿De los Sith?

Brock: De sí mismo; Serena, Ash se volvió al lado oscuro.

Serena: Te equivocas, como puedes decir algo así.

Brock: Porque vi un video de él, asesinando Jedi.

Serena: No Ash, él no podría.

Brock: Cayo en una mentira como todos, el canciller está detrás de todo incluyendo la guerra. Él es el Lord Sith que buscábamos, tras la muerte del conde Paul; Ash se convirtió en su nuevo aprendiz.

Serena; No te creo, no puedo…

Brock: Serena debo encontrarlo.

Serena: Lo que quieres es matarlo.

Brock: Se ha convertido en una gran amenaza.

Serena: No puedo…

Entonces Brock se va, pero antes se entera del embarazo de Serena, mientras con Ash ha cumplido su misión y le informa a su maestro que ya el problema de los Separatistas está resuelto.

Mientras con Serena, decide ir al Valle charicifico para informarle a Ash que su maestro sabe lo que él ha hecho, pero lo que no sabe es que Brock está de polizón en su transporte.

¿Qué pasara en el próximo episodio? ¿Ash no dejara el lado oscuro? ¿Serena le advertirá de la situación? ¿Con que intenciones ira Brock?

Continuara….

Continuara…


	4. El odio es el camino al sufrimiento ¿Y a

Título: Amourshipping – El Amor contra la Venganza

Autor: FandeSerena

Género: Romance, Aventura, Ciencia Ficción.

Sinopsis: Trama adaptada del Amourshipping, basada en la película "Star Wars: Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith".

- Capítulo IV: El odio es el camino al sufrimiento ¿Y a la redención?

En el capítulo anterior, el caballero jedi; Ash ha caído en el lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Y bajo el nombre de Darth Venamis ha comenzado su misión para tener el poder para salvar a Serena, pero ha cometido cosas terribles, y cree que no es lo correcto; pero ahora Serena y Brock temen por el así que van a donde él se encuentra sin saber lo que pasara ahora.

Ash se encuentra en la bunker de los Separatistas en el valle charicifico, justo ahora Ash le informa la situación a su maestro.

Darth Venamis: Ya está resuelto el problema de los separatistas maestro.

Darth Shattra: Entonces ya está, has traído la paz y la justicia al mundo, bien hecho Lord Venamis.

Darth Venamis: Gracias maestro.

En eso Ash percibe que alguien se acerca al bunker, es una nave y no cualquiera; es la nave de su esposa, la cual ella va para encontrar a su marido y advertirle sobre lo que pasa.

Ash: Vi tu nave ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Serena: Estoy preocupada; Brock me dijo cosas terribles.

Ash: ¿Qué cosas?

Serena: Me dijo que te convertiste al lado oscuro y que asesinaste Jedi.

Ash: Pero lo hice por nosotros, para que no mueras en el parto.

Serena: Eres una buena persona, regresa a mí.

Ash: No dejare que te pase nada malo.

Serena: Detente Ash, detente y regresa, Te amo.

Pero en eso Ash ve a su maestro, y el comienza a enfadarse creyendo que lo trajo para matarlo.

Ash: ¡Traidora!

Serena: No…

Ash: ¡Estas de su parte, lo has traído aquí para que me mate!

En eso Ash iba a atacarla, pero su maestro se lo impidió; y en su impresión Serena se desmayó.

Darth Venamis: ¡Has hecho que ella me odie!

Brock: Ella no te odia, te ama demasiado; pero ella ha visto lo que has hecho.

Darth Venamis: ¡Tú no me la quitaras!

Brock: Si no abandonas el lado oscuro, tú mismo lo conseguirás.

Darth Venamis: Yo solo quiero salvarla.

Brock: Ash, vuelve en ti; regresa a la luz y afronta lo que has hecho, yo te ayudare.

Darth Venamis: Ya es tarde para eso, tú llegaste tarde, solo puedes ayudarte a ti mismo.

Brock: ¡Estas cegado por el Lado Oscuro de la Fuerza!

Darth Venamis: Si no estás conmigo, eres mi enemigo.

Brock: Supongo que no tengo opción, hare lo que deba hacer.

Darth Venamis: Lo intentaras, viejo amigo.

En eso los dos activan sus sables laser e inician el duelo del cual depende el destino del mundo; Ash ataca con furia, pero su maestro se defiende de sus ataques, mientras Serena despierta y nota que su marido y Brock han iniciado el duelo, y trato de darles alcance.

Darth Venamis: Tú no entiendes, no voy a perder a Serena, así como perdí a Dawn.

Brock: Si no abandonas el lado oscuro, la perderás, y todo lo que amas.

Darth Venamis: Por eso es que hago esto, por nosotros y nuestro hijo.

Brock: Y por tu hijo, debes dejar esto.

En eso Ash, ataca a su maestro ahorcándolo con la mano; pero el maestro Jedi, logra zafarse y se atacan físicamente, hasta que recuperan sus sables y sigue el combate hacia fuera del recinto; mientras con Serena trata de alcanzarlos, mientras con ellos sigue la charla.

Brock: ¡Yo solo quería lo mejor para ti, por eso te he fallado!

Darth Venamis: …

Brock: Por eso, si no dejas el lado oscuro, tendré que matarte.

En eso los dos duelistas continúan el duelo, en uno de los puentes del bunker, todo parece indicar que el ganador será el maestro Kenyan; pero Ash no se dejara vencer. En eso el maestro salta a un terreno más alto.

Brock: Se acabó Ash, llevo la delantera.

Darth Venamis: Subestimas el poder del lado oscuro.

Brock: No lo intentes.

Y como lo sabía Ash salto; pero cuando Brock estaba por golpearlo con su sable, milagrosamente Ash lo esquivo, y se puso detrás de él, pero cuando le iba a asestar el golpe de gracia, Serena apareció detrás de Ash.

Serena: ¡Ash detente por favor!

Darth Venamis: Serena…

Serena: Ash, sé que en ti aún hay bondad, aun eres el hombre a quien amo.

Darth Venamis: Yo… yo…

Serena: Busca en tu corazón, sé que aún está el Ash que amo, el buen hombre que eres.

En eso se pone a pensar sobre su pasado, como fue que se volvió Jedi, lo que vivió al lado de su maestro; pero sobre todo como se enamoró de Serena, aun en contra del código Jedi. Y entendió que lo que hizo estaba mal y debía enfrentar lo que hizo.

Ash: ¿Qué hice, maestro? lo siento, el canciller me dijo que si no lo hacía, Serena iba a morir en el parto.

Bock: Ash, has vuelto; todo tiene sentido, así que el canciller es el culpable.

Ash: Si, pero yo lo ayude a matar al maestro Rowan y atacar el templo Jedi, en verdad merezco un castigo por lo que hice.

Brock: Ash, lo que importa es que dejaste el lado oscuro, luego enfrentaras lo que decida el consejo. Lo más importante es reagruparnos y derrotar al canciller, sino hará del mundo una pesadilla.

Ash: Si maestro.

Serena: Pero maestro, ¿que pasara cuando los Jedi sepan que Ash es el padre del hijo que espero?

Brock: Hare lo que pueda, pero antes Ash, vamos con lo demás Jedi.

Ash: Maestro, ¿Y Serena?

Brock: Serena, quiero que te escondas en pueblo paleta, espera hasta que Ash vuelva.

Serena: Esta bien, Ash por favor, quiero que vuelvas bien a mi lado, para que veas nacer a tu hijo.

Ash: Volveré con bien, te amo.

Serena: También te amo, y esperare tu regreso.

En eso Ash y Serena se besan, y Ash y su maestro parten a donde Cynthia les dijo que los Jedi se están reuniendo tras el asalto al templo y la orden 66, en eso Ash se reencuentra con su aprendiz Clemont.

Clemont: Maestro, está bien.

Ash: Me alegra saber que estas bien padawan.

Clemont: ¿Y cómo sobreviviste?, oí que había un Sith en el templo.

Ash: Pues…

Brock: Ash, el consejo desea tu presencia.

Ash: Iré enseguida maestro, te veo luego Padawan.

Mientras en privado Ash, enfrenta los cargos que le imputan los maestros Jedi.

Maestra Juniper: Ash, se te acusa del ataque al Templo Jedi, y del asesinato de 300 Jedi del templo.

Maestro Gary Oak: Y de la muerte del maestro Rowan, en complicidad con el canciller Giovanni.

Maestro Oak: Muchacho, sabes que lo que has hecho es terrible.

Ash: Si, y lo que decidan está bien, merezco castigo por mis acciones.

Brock: Ash, es bueno que aceptes tu culpa, pero les propongo algo para abducir a Ash.

Cynthia: ¿Qué sugiere maestro Kenyan?

Brock: Ash se ira al exilio, pero no será arrestado.

Maestro Oak: Estoy de acuerdo, pero antes debemos mostrar al canciller como el que está detrás de todo esto.

Maestra Juniper: Pero será difícil, ahora que ha convencido al mundo de que nosotros somos traidores.

Cynthia: Espera Ash, ¿A dónde vas?

En eso Ash, sale para ciudad Lumiose; para enfrentar al canciller, sabía que es muy poderoso, pero no tenía miedo, ahora estaba seguro que su esposa estaría bien, en eso entro a su oficina.

Darth Shattra: Lord Venamis, has regresado; supongo que ya has terminado tu misión.

Ash: No, aun no; y debí hacer esto, canciller, queda arrestado.

Darth Shattra: ¿Osas desafiarme? ¿A mí el que te dará el poder para salvar a tu esposa?

Ash: No me tentaras de nuevo, Sith; ahora te hare pagar por lo que hiciste.

Darth Shattra: Pero tú atacaste el templo, así que tú también no eres inocente.

Ash: Si, sé que hice mal, y estoy dispuesto a cumplir mi sentencia, por eso te venceré.

Darth Shattra: Inténtalo si puedes, Jedi.

En eso el redimido Jedi Ash y el Señor de los Sith entablan batalla, Ash se defiende con fortaleza y no con odio e ira, el Sith trata de romper su fortaleza pero no puede, ataca con sus poderes de la Fuerza y Ash igual se defiende con los suyos.

Darth Shattra: Te has vuelto más poderoso, por eso creo que debes ser eliminado, eres una amenaza.

Ash: Tú eres el que pagaras, por ti hice daño.

Se reanuda del duelo, y el malvado Sith sigue a la ofensiva y Ash resiste y lo único que piensa es su esposa, su fortaleza, al fin logro desarmar al Sith, y al parecer está terminado el duelo.

Ash: Has perdido Sith.

Darth Shattra: Traidor, te creía un hijo para mí.

Ash: Eres malvado, tu oscuridad ya hecho suficiente daño, por eso no te matare, sino que serás juzgado por los Jedi que aún quedan.

Darth Shattra: Si supieras que yo planee esto, quise que fueras mi aprendiz, y te mentí no tenía ese poder, pero aun así no podrás salvar a tu esposa de que muera.

Ash: Pues el pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si el futuro.

Darth Shattra: Pero antes que nada, yo ordene al conde Paul que asesinara a tu padawan Dawn, para volverte un Sith, y funciono.

En eso Ash iba a matarlo, cuando entraron su maestro y Cynthia que impidieron que Ash hiciera una tontería, ya una vez arrestado por los Jedi, el canciller Giovanni confeso a todo el mundo que él estaba detrás de la guerra y que todos los crímenes fueron su idea, y los Senadores votaron y lo removieron del poder; para ser llevado a una prisión lejos donde ya no hiciera más daño.

Mientras con los demás Jedi, regresaron al templo y les dieron un funeral a todas las victimas del canciller; y de nuevo Ash estaba con los maestros del consejo.

Maestra Juniper: Ash, a pesar del daño que nos hiciste, obraste bien al ayudarnos a arrestar al canciller.

Maestro Publio: Debido a eso, estas perdonado de tus faltas a la Orden Jedi.

Maestro Galano: Por lo tanto, te concedemos el título de maestro Jedi.

Maestra Cynthia: Y sobre el asunto de Serena, estas abducido de ese asunto.

Pero Ash dio su respuesta.

Ash: Maestros, no puedo aceptar volver a la orden; después de lo que hice, por lo cual les digo, que abandono a los Jedi.

Ash salió del templo, y le dio alcance su maestro.

Brock: Ash, espera; ¿Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

Ash: Maestro, aunque ya fui perdonado, siento que le falle a la orden.

Brock: ¿Qué harás ahora?

Ash: Me iré a pueblo Paleta, y viviré una vida normal, y tranquilo evitare que mis hijos descubran su poder; ah y una cosa más quiero que tu termines de adiestrar a mi aprendiz.

Brock: Entiendo, cuídate viejo amigo, y que la Fuerza te acompañe siempre.

Ash le entrega su sable laser a su maestro, y se va de ciudad Lumiose; ya una vez en pueblo Paleta, Ash vivió una vida normal y tranquila al lado de su esposa, que si dio a luz y contra lo que le dijeron sus sueños, ella no murió, sino que sobrevivió.

Ash: Serena, perdona que haya tenido que hacer lo que hice.

Serena: Ash, olvida eso, lo que importa es que volviste a mí; tenía miedo de perderte.

Ash: Yo igual, pero que bueno que estas bien.

Serena: Ahora, solo viviremos nosotros cuatro.

Ash: Si, nosotros y nuestros gemelos, Serena ahora siempre estaremos juntos.

Serena: Ash, siempre estaré contigo, te amo.

Ash: Y yo a ti.

Así ven el atardecer en pueblo Paleta, con sus gemelos, un niño parecido a Ash y una niña idéntica a Serena, quizás ellos vivan sus vidas normalmente, sin peligros del lado oscuro de la Fuerza. Ash consiguió un empleo como mecánico, mientras Serena seguía como Senadora, y sus niños crecían felices y a salvo, siempre protegidos por los Jedi, de futuros peligros de los Sith

Fin.


End file.
